


Darkness Inescapable

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Morgoth has Gondolin in his grasp, ruled over by a regent of his. The Elves and Men of Beleriand are pressured by both the armies of Angband and armies of Gondolin. What will they do when faced with these odds?(Or 'Morgoth actually honors his promise for once' AU)





	1. The Heir (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is a King at last.

The city of Gondolin was busier than ever these days. The original populace was gone, and the city was largely inhabited by Orcs, and a single Elf who ruled over them. Morgoth had arranged it. In exchange for Lomion's loyalty, he gave him half of his army as subjects, and bound them to serve Lomion as they would himself until the end of time. Lomion had a sword Anguirel sheathed in designated scabbard, and he had inherited some of the features that his mother's brother possessed. More forges were built, and Lomion put his Orcs to work in there, creating weapons for war and various other trinkets.

"Is it finished?" Lomion asked

He brushed his fingers over the dirtied white marble that he once admired so much. But the rejection had killed all the admiration he had once felt. Idril had chosen her path, and Lomion had chosen his. He had discarded his father-name completely, at long last. He was a Noldo. He was Turgon's heir by right of blood. It was never Idril he had wanted, he realized. It was the power she could give him. Power to escape his father's grasp. And now, he had it.

"Yes, my King." an Orc confirmed

"Good." Lomion smiled "We attack Doriath in a fortnight!"

The Orcs cheered as they unraveled the latest work that they had created on Lomion's orders. It was a weapon of war. A large battering ram, to be precise. No one could resist it. Dior Eluchil wouldn't stand a chance.

-x-

"In the name of the King Melkor the Great had assigned us, I suggest you surrender yourselves immediately, or we will slaughter you all." an Orc commander announced

"Where is this King of yours?" Dior demanded "I'd like to speak with him first."

"He has remained behind his walls, of course." the Orc Captain laughed "He has no desire to interact with the likes of you in any manner. He is of our kin, you know. We used to be of Avari, like our King, tormented until we became what we are now. Still, we're Avari at heart, and we serve Melkor the Great of our own free will, for he promised us lands that Noldor and Sindar took from us. Just as he had promised our King his birthright."


	2. Barin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lomion is reunited with someone he knew in his childhood.

Barin wore a plain white tunic, though it was dirtied. 

He had spent what seemed a life-time in Angband, when he was released rather abruptly. Rumors had it that it was all part of the game Morgoth had designed. Barin knew this kind of game all too well. He would release his captives in hopes that they will return to wreck havoc among their kin. Well, Barin was too smart for that. He would never return to Nogrod. He started wondering where to go, and decided to just head in a random direction.

He was unaware of two pairs of eyes watching him.

"It's just as you predicted, my King." Sauron whispered "He fears our reputation, therefore he had decided not to return to his former home."

"Excellent." Morgoth laughed "Now we'll let fate take its due course."

-x-

Barin found what appeared to be a random Elf drinking from the stream. Once the Elf looked up, Barin realized he knew him from when he was a child. Those keen eyes couldn't belong to anyone else.

".....Maeglin?" he greeted, somewhat suprised "I haven't seen you since you were eight years old. Glad that you managed to escape Nan Elmoth like you wanted."

"It happened, but at a price." Maeglin swallowed "Both of my parents had died. I am an orphan now. And I prefer to be called Lomion."

"It's a terrible fate." Barin frowned "I am sorry it happened to someone as bright as you."

"I overcame it." Maeglin said "Mother's brother was very kind, and he welcomed me into his home, with open arms. I had everything I wanted or needed."

"Will you travel with me?" Barin asked hopefully

"I will not, nor am I able to." Maeglin spoke "I am bound to Gondolin, irrevocably. I am the only one left. The Guardian of my Uncle's home."

It was then that Balin began to realize that something was wrong. Maeglin stood up, and his keen eyes focused on Barin.

"But you can come with me." Maeglin whispered "That way, I won't be alone."

"My heart yearns to explore the untrodden world." Barin replied "For this reason, I can't come with you."

"That wasn't a request." Maeglin's eyes shone with an unnatural light "Seize him!"

Barin felt a pair of arms grab his own arms. He struggled for a while, but was quickly subdued.

"You'll make a fine advisor, won't you, Barin?" Maeglin smiled "A King has to have one, and who better than you, who taught me everything there was to know about metalworking? It was for this reason that I asked Morgoth to let you go."

Barin swallowed. He wasn't as smart as he thought he was. He had avoided one trap, only to fall into another, beguiled by the very child that used to be his apprentice.


	3. Lome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hirwen finds a wounded Elf and takes him back to her people. Soon, she regrets having done so.

"You are awake." Hirwen smiled "Good."

"And I understand I had you and your people to thank for my rescue." he said "I am in your debt."

"We just did what anyone would have done." Hirwen said sincerely "Our lord invites you to dine with him."

"I am honored." he said 

"May I know your name?" she inquired

"You may call me Almael." he told her "I'd prefer my true name to be hidden, because if Orcs find me, they would rip me apart."

"Very well, Almael." Hirwen smiled "Would you join us for dinner?"

"Yes." Almael said without hesitation "It's the least I can do to thank you for saving me."

-x-

Lomion stared out of the window.

Gone was his innocence, and the days where he felt happy.

Now he was a pawn of Morgoth, even if he was a King of Gondolin.

For he knew that the Dark Vala could take that title away from him if he so wished, along with his life.

But he didn't care about any of that. He had what he always wanted, and that was enough.

Even if it came at a price.

-x-

The attack took them by suprise.

It came in early hours of the morning, when most of them were asleep.

And Almael stood there, frozen in time, as the Orcs rampaged.

Hirwen fought fiercely against them.

Until Almael came from behind her and stabbed her.

"Why......?" she whispered with her last breath

"It's just another betrayal." Almael whispered sadly "Just one more of many......all in an effort to gain enough power to escape the curse my father had laid upon me."


	4. At Sirion (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Sirion, Idril and Tuor talk about the circumstances that led to ruin of their former home. Tuor blames himself, but Idril is having none of that.

The Elves of Gondolin were gathered in a circular chamber, which was prepared for their perusal. Tuor was with them too, seated in one of the chairs near the front.

The memory of their loss was still fresh in their minds, and it hurt.

"He is still out there somewhere." Tuor said bitterly "It would have been better had I succeeded in killing him."

"Don't worry." Idril spoke up "He is a dead man walking, and if any of us comes across him, that sentence will be carried out."

"His actions hurt like open wound." Tuor murmured "His forbidden feelings destroyed us."

"You're not to blame." Idril spoke gently, sensing his distress

"But I am." Tuor insisted "If I hadn't come.....if I hadn't fallen in love with you......he wouldn't have......"

"You're not to blame." Idril said firmly "It wasn't you who betrayed us. It was he."

"But he wouldn't have done so if it weren't for me." Tuor pointed out

"If we ever find him, I'll arrange a duel between you two." Idril said firmly "It would be both a tournament and an execution. It will help you come to terms with what had happened and realize that you're not to blame."


	5. Almael at Sirion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almael arrives at Sirion, and everyone accepts him with open arms. Everyone except Tuor and Idril, who are suspicious.

"He has been wounded." Ecthelion said by way of explanation "His name is Almael."

Tuor and Idril watched as they carried Almael, who was indeed wounded, on a stretcher.

"I don't trust him." Idril said bluntly "There is something dark inside of him."

"But what can we do?" Tuor asked "If he is who I think he is......"

"Then we'll expose him." Idril smiled "This is what is to be done."

-x-

"Hey, Almael." Tuor greeted, approaching the Elf "What do you think of our humble home?"

"It's rather quaint, I am sure." Almael replied, sounding amused

"Do you have a home?" Tuor prodded 

"I had it, once." Almael admitted "But I haven't had it in a long time. I am merely a wanderer now. If you'd excuse me, I need my rest."

"Of course." Tuor nodded

He watched as Almael walked away. Idril joined him.

"He is a crafty one." Tuor told his wife

"He'll slip up sooner or later." Idril assured him "And once he does, we'll be ready."

-x-

Almael was seated on the window ledge, overlooking the dwellings surrounding this particular house. He had glimpsed many Elves he had once called friends.

Now?

Now they would attempt to rip him apart with their bare hands, and he wouldn't hesitate to do the same.

One thing was for sure, the old days of peace were gone, and they would never return.

His innocent outlook of the world was also gone forever.

Tuor and Idril knew who he really was, and they would no doubt try to get him to reveal his identity in some manner.

He was ready for that.

The game of cat and mouse had begun.


	6. Deception and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almael's secret is found out.

Almael looked left and right, to make sure there was no one around, before slipping out through the gate. Tuor emerged from one of the underground tunnels and followed him at a distance, his brown cloak swishing about him. Thanks to Idril's tutelage, he was able to hide his true thoughts and feelings. 

He watched as Almael met up with a host of Orcs. They spoke in hushed voices, so Tuor couldn't hear what they were saying. After a while, they parted ways, and Tuor vanished into yet another tunnel, just as Almael return to the settlement of Sirion.

And Tuor knew what he had seen. 

He left the tunnel on the other side, and trudged to his and his family's home. Idril was by the window, admiring the view. He laid a hand on her shoulder, gently, and she turned her loving gaze towards him.

"I found him out." Tuor spoke "Almael and Maeglin are one and the same."

Idril frowned upon hearing this.

"Do you still want to arrange that duel." Tuor gripped the handle of Dramborleg subconsciously

"Yes." Idril whispered "We must make a sacrifice for the greater good, even if that sacrifice are members of our family."

-x-

Tuor watched the spectacle in front of him with anticipation. True to her word, Idril had arranged for Games Festival, as both a way to honor Tulkas the Vala, and to strengthen the bond between refugees of Doriath and Gondolin. No doubt it was indeed one of the reasons they were arranged.

But the reason unknown to the public was to kill Almael. Tuor would be the one to do it, and he had no doubt Idril would help by rigging the matchups.

Right now, however, he was watching his son face off against one of Doriathrim. Earendil was winning in the contest of strength, and that thought pleased Tuor.

Not as much as the thought of slaying Almael did, but it pleased him nonetheless.

-x-

And finally, that time has come.

"Next matchup would be Tuor of Golodhrim versus Almael the wanderer!" Idril announced

And Tuor heard it clearly, the disdain in her voice, even though no one else had. He would show both Almael and his wife the strength of love he felt for Idril.

He lifted Dramborleg and slammed it into the ground, leaving a sizeable mark.

He enjoyed seeing Almael's look of dismay.

"The time for words is over." Tuor growled, advancing towards his foe "You chose this path for yourself, and now you'll pay the price."

Both Almael and Tuor recalled the day when they first met, a long time ago.

-x-

"Rise, Tuor son of Huor." Turgon ordered in a powerful voice "I knew your father well, and you, as his son, shall hold the highest honor imaginable for the one not of my blood."

"Who is of your blood, your Highness?" Tuor asked, wanting to know more

Turgon gestured to two Elves positioned on either side of him.

"My daughter, Idril." Turgon introduced "And my nephew, Maeglin."

Tuor bowed, politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said

"Likewise." Idril smiled at him "Would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens?"

"It would be my pleasure, Princess." he said

Idril threw her head back and laughed. It was the most beautiful sound he had heard

"A Princess and a Messenger." she spoke, already placing her arm underneath his "Then let us go."

As they departed, Tuor felt someone staring at his back with intense gaze, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

-x-

"You remember it too, don't you?" Almael whispered so only Tuor could hear "The way I frightened you."

"Yes, you made me uneasy on that day." Tuor retorted "But I don't fear you any more. You are merely a foe to me now, and I can see it clearly. You, a wretched creature who could have chosen a different path, one of light. Instead, you are so much like your father, no matter how hard you deny his existence, or his influence on you. A dark seed of evil, indeed."

Almael's look twisted into one of pure fury, as he lunged at Tuor with his sword. Tuor parried his attack with Dramborleg.


End file.
